Truth and its Consequences
by peekapika83
Summary: Trunks and Gohan wake up in Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gohan began floating to consciousness curled up in a nest of warmth and salty skin. Though old habits die hard, the trauma of his recent divorce was fresh enough to immediately rule out it being Videl wrapped around him... Fresh as in finalized yesterday. At the memory of it he was mortified all over again even in his only semi-aware state. There had even been camera crews waiting for them when they exited the court house! With Videl's father being who he was, he had braced himself to see a few headlines in the tabloids, but he had never expected to be blinking stupidly at the camera on the evening news.

The rush of blood to his face was beginning to make his head pound. God, how much did he drink last night? He decided the best course of action was to keep his eyes closed a little longer, and snuggle into that lovely warmth while he still could. His subconscious was trying to hold onto the bliss of ignorance as long as possible, but the larger part of Gohan had always been responsibility. He must have _really_ been putting them away last night to have ended up like this; debating subconsciously (with himself) over weather or not to feel guilty about not wanting to wake up yet... Fuck it, now he was awake.

Opening his eyes could wait a moment though, right? Unfortunately, his sense of smell won out before any visual input was needed. Under the reek of alcohol and the stench of stale cigarette smoke, there was an all too familiar vanilla undertone mixed with the smell of sex that was tickling his nose. Gohan's eyelids went from sleep-of-the-dead to wide as saucers in 3.6 nanoseconds. There was a mop of very not-pink hair (it's lavender goddammit!) cradled against his arm. Fuck. FUCK. Oh God... This was not happening! Never before in his life had Gohan wished that there would be a stripper or whore of some kind found in his bed upon further inspection... Then they could at least laugh this off and he would good-naturedly beat Trunks to a bloody pulp for it later... No such luck – the rest of the bed was empty. Goddammit! If his mind started swearing any louder, it was going to become an audible noise soon. What the hell had he let himself do?!

A groan came from those lavender locks as Gohan started to pull back, but he automatically stilled at the noise, afraid to wake him for some reason... What else _can_ you do but freeze up completely when you wake up and find yourself naked, next to a man that is simultaneously your brother's best friend, your FUCKING BOSS, and oh, yeah, the only son of the _vindictive_ _bastard_ known as the Prince of all Saiyans? Crying might be an option too come to think of it...

Trunks blinked slowly as movement pulled him from his blissful slumber. It was no secret among their friends and family that a Saiyan could drink an entire crew of sailors under the table due to their incredible physical fortitude and insane metabolism. Trunks had personally tested it himself with the trial-and-error method known as "college." But he knew that Gohan had never been a big drinker and guessed he could probably count the number of times he'd even consumed alcohol on one hand... His lack of a built-up tolerance had become evident as the night progressed, and Trunks actually tried a few times to get him to slow down after all, but grief and alcohol rarely respond with reason to other drunks.

Staring into the pain and anger that filled those tear-glazed eyes last night, Trunks had made a decision. Gohan already had too many "voices of reason" inside his head. If this was going to be the one time that he ever didn't do "that-which-was-expected-of-him", then he would be there with him to share the blame afterward. Gohan would need someone to turn to and say "WTF, why did you let me do that?" in the morning, he was sure. He knew because he used to eased Goten's conscience much the same way, though not so much lately, now that he'd finally married that Valese chick.

At the time, he had planned on holding this night of drunken rabble-rousing over Gohan's head for the indefinite future; maybe referencing it in a Christmas card every few years or so, just to keep the memory alive... He had not expected _this_ to happen. He had thought he had better control than that, even while drunk, right? Right? He had to have been pretty fucking sloshed to black out though, that rarely ever happened to him... Damn.

And then there was the look of complete horror on Gohan's face; that told him immediately that if he wanted his friendship with Gohan to have any chance of surviving _this_, then Trunks would need to be as repulsed by it as he was. No big deal really, he had grown up with Vegeta for fucks' sake, he certainly knew how to put on a convincing show while his heart crumbled. He vaguely wondered if he would have nightmares about the look currently being directed at him as he tried to plaster a similar one over his own features.

The ringing of the phone on the bedside table sliced hotly through the freeze of time surrounding them. Gohan picked it up without thinking.

"Hello?"

"Greetings, this is an automated courtesy call. Check out ends in one hour. If check out is not completed by that time, and additional nights stay will automatically be debited to the account on file. Thank you for choosing The Bellagio. Press 1 to repeat this message..." Gohan hung up the phone when it began telling him to "oprima el numero cuatro por espanol".

"Apparently we only have an hour 'til check out" he said matter-of-factly.

"I could hear it too, don't worry about that right now" Trunks replied calmly. He really _didn't_ remember everything that had happened last night. It would help him in his current endeavor of not letting on that he had _actually_ still been the tiniest bit self-aware the first time Gohan had kissed him. He remembered leaving whatever casino they had been in shortly after that, but not much else. Apparently it was _a lot_ else that was missing...

"Why am I covered in glitter?" Gohan muttered with a frown at his arm as he put down the receiver. The stuff seemed to be falling from his hair...

Trunks couldn't help it, the words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about it.

"Well I don't remember exactly what happened either, but at least we can be pretty sure from the way _my_ ass is killing me that _you_ were on top."

Trunks was also pretty sure that a person's brain needed a constant flow of blood to it, but it didn't look like Gohan's could possibly be getting that with his color draining so fast. Crap. Gohan slowly blinked a few times, as if trying to sweep reality away with his eyelashes, then stuttered a little before giving up and just saying what was on his mind.

"Fuck."

Aaaaaaaaand, playtime was over, ladies and gentlemen. Trunks sighed, letting the smirk that had started to form fall. Just once it would have been nice if his automatic reaction to everything wasn't to make light of it. He should really work on that... He ran a hand through his hair, sweeping it back out of his face. Gohan's hand on his arm stopped him half way through the motion though, and it slid down to Trunks' own hand as he pulled it toward him. Disbelieving fingers traced the band of brilliant metal that circled the younger man's digit, making Trunks' eyes widen in shock at the discovery.

It was like a train wreck, Trunks was physically incapable of turning away. He watched in slow motion as Gohan pulled the hand he had been leaning on out from under the edge of his pillow. It was almost worse than he had imagined. "Almost," because even in slow motion, he hadn't really had time to process what he thought he was going to see.

Gohan wasn't wearing a wedding band, he was wearing the ring Trunks had been given when he graduated "_summa cum laude_" with three different majors last year. Trunks wasn't a "jewelry" kind of guy, and he had to take it off every time he sparred with his dad (for fear it would be destroyed), but his mom loved seeing him wear it since she had one exactly like it at his age. Hers' had accidentally been melted beyond recognition in a lab experiment long ago; she had actually been lucky to walk away from that at all – he wasn't sure if he and Gohan would be able to say the same...

Again, Trunks' brain let his mouth say the first thing that came to it.

"Fuck."

It seemed appropriate this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ensuing silence couldn't stretch on forever, at least in theory anyway... Gohan slowly slid Trunks' class ring off of his finger, and placed it on the bed between them. Trunks mirrored him, and delicately picked up his own as it lay there. He knew from the conversation that he'd had with Gohan on the jet yesterday that he'd finally taken off Videl's ring earlier that morning. He had figured it would be pretty pathetic to continue wearing it while signing the final paperwork, so thankfully that meant the one _he_ had woken up wearing was a different one... The realization was a small comfort to Trunks, but it also pretty much sealed the fact that this was no prank or joke between friends.

"You know, it's not going to be as easy as just that" he finally said, speaking to the sheets and then looking up to gauge Gohan's reaction. Gohan nodded dumbly, still trying to let the shock work it's way out of his system. Trunks sighed.

"There's probably, hopefully, some paperwork around here that will spell it out for us – who knows, they may have even included a pamphlet on getting an annulment with the marriage license – it is Vegas..." he trailed off. Gohan was still not moving. Well, one of them was going to have to deal with this, and Gohan clearly was not going to be "it" today.

Trunks rolled over (a bit tenderly) and was going to look around the room for his clothes when a mortified groan and string of cuss words coming from Gohan interrupted him. He looked back to see the older man blushing so hard that even his ears were bright red.

"What?" Trunks asked stupidly.

"Oh God, your back..." Gohan moaned in horror. He put his hands up to cover his face, while still looking through his parted fingers, like he was 8 years old or something...

"What?" Trunks asked again, grinning at the embarrassment spreading across Gohan's face.

"I... your, just... bathroom, Trunks. I can't!" he said as he bent in two and hid his head in his lap. Trunks decided to forgo the search for clothes out of curiosity; surely Gohan wasn't such a prude that a few "rough love" marks would make him blush like that... He made his way to the bathroom, wincing all the way, and pulled the door at an angle so he could see his backside in the vanity.

Well.

Apparently being a prude was not the way Gohan rolled after all... Spaced out over his upper back was the word "son" written entirely in hickeys – a majority of which had actually broken through the skin. A snort escaped his lips. He leaned against the counter as he began to laugh hysterically. Damn Gohan, when you let go, you really fucking let go don't you? He thought to himself as he convulsed.

Gohan heard a loud snort, and then a fit of laughter coming from the bathroom. It pissed him off. There. At least he wasn't frozen anymore. He'd take anger over panicky shock any day – wasn't that what he'd been trained to do all his life? He threw the covers off and marched over to the bathroom, pushing the door all the way open with a bang.

"This is not funny Trunks" he said with a desperate venom in his voice.

Then he caught his own reflection in the mirror behind Trunks as the boy blinked in surprise. Gohan's flesh had not escaped the night intact either. He stared at the bloody ring of teeth marks on his shoulder, and then the one placed perfectly around his left nipple, and the one on his side, and the one on his inner thigh... Trunks traced his index finger over the one on Gohan's shoulder as he spoke.

"I guess I didn't have the presence of mind to warn you I was a biter" he said with a soft laugh, leaving his hand to rest on his friends' shoulder.

Surprisingly enough, Gohan actually felt himself relax at the small contact. Damn, he was tired. Emotionally speaking. Over the years, he'd been put through an endless number of hoops throughout his marriage, which were replaced with the psychological upheaval of the divorce, and now the stress levels he'd been experiencing this morning threatened to make him simply just shut down, clock out. He rubbed the bridge of his forehead – he'd lost the force of will to be pissed anymore. Besides, what he had done to Trunks was just as bad, if not worse...

"Well, even if you had mentioned it, apparently I'm into that sort of thing..." Gohan heard himself say out loud.

Trunks' eyes had a questioning light in them, unsure about the playfulness implied in that last statement... Then Gohan's body began to shudder, and he fell to his knees on the cold tile. Trunks automatically tried to catch him as he fell, his arms going around his waist and wedging his shoulder against his chest to try and shore him up/break his fall. As Gohan slumped against him, Trunks realized the bastard was actually laughing! A few suppressed giggles began to escape from his mouth, and pretty soon full-on laughter racked his entire body. Trunks couldn't help but join in, though he was surprised when somewhere in the merriment, Gohan began returning his embrace.

As the laughter finally died down, Gohan pulled away from him, tears in the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard. Trunks wiped them away with a gesture that suddenly seemed a lot more intimate than usual.

"Trunks, ... do you, _like,_ men?" Gohan asked him suddenly, no accusation in his voice, just curiosity. With that question asked from a distance away that could easily be measured in inches, Trunks found he was at a loss for words.

"Um," he paused, "yeah... is that a problem?" Gohan absentmindedly shook his head "no" and noticed the shoulders beneath those lavender strands visibly loosen. Gohan closed his eyes and sighed again – laughing felt good, but nothing was resolved, nothing changed, all this mess was still to be dealt with...

"I'm just so tired Trunks" we whispered.

"You don't have to do it alone you know, you don't have to carry it all – it's ok to just let things go sometimes in the name of your own sanity" Trunks replied in all seriousness.

"Is that what you do? Just let things go?"

Silence.

A few moments passed, and Gohan opened his eyes just as Trunks' lips were being gently pressed to his. Gohan's eyelids fluttered closed again at the soft caress, his stomach tightening and a warm sensation spreading within him. He found himself opening his mouth to deepen the kiss of his own volition. Trunks' tongue stroking his own was Fucking. Amazing. Kissing Trunks was like having sex – he could only imagine what it had been like when they'd actually done it last night...

Trunks pulled back before things got too out of hand – he hadn't expected Gohan to respond with such enthusiasm... He looked him in the eye as he spoke, mentally recording this moment permanently in his brain for better or worse.

"I lied to you" Trunks said evenly. Gohan blinked, confused.

"So, you don't like men?"

"NO – that's not what I'm talking about, I do like men, what I meant was when we woke up a minute ago."

"Oh. About what exactly?" Gohan braced himself the worst this time.

"Mostly in my body language and what I _didn't_ say" Trunks confessed quietly, "You looked so horrified to wake up next to me that my automatic reaction was to play along with it – but honestly, I didn't mind. I was, and still am a little, afraid, that you won't be able to deal with what's happened here. I really don't remember what happened either; with the exception of one thing... you know, one of those 'sins of omission' types of things... I remember being kissed by you up against a slot machine in some casino, then leaving because they wouldn't serve us any more alcohol... But that's it, I swear – nothing but blackness until waking up ..." Trunks waited silently.

"Are you waiting for me to say something?" Gohan breached the again-growing silence.

"You don't have to _say_ anything if you don't want to – walking away and never speaking to me again would be a pretty clear hint."

Gohan's overloaded brain finally put two and two together.

"Wait, you're saying that you don't just 'not mind' this, do you? That you, … like? … _us_?" Gohan hesitated.

"Don't get me wrong Gohan, I never in a million years would have planned this or thought it would happen... I certainly never wanted to be married before I've even gone on a first date with ... someone ... you know what I mean – that part of it is going to cause just as much headache and drama for me as it will for you..." Trunks looked to be on the verge of tears as he continued.

"But aside from all that, yes, I do like ... '_us'_ – and I'm tired too, of always keeping everything inside, putting on masks and only giving people the little parts of me they _want_ to see – if my life is going to become a living hell anyway, which it most certainly is after this, then it might as well be for all the right reasons, not just some of them."

Trunks held his back straight and head high as those tears finally slipped silently down his cheeks. Gohan wiped them away with a gesture that, again, seemed a lot more intimate than usual, but he felt like he was starting to get used to the new tension between them now. Sexual tension. Damn, this was not a good idea.

Gohan was hearing at least three different generic talk-show-host like voices in his head, going on about "rebounds" and "being" with people who were a decade younger than you... but it didn't stop him from leaning in for that second kiss. Oh hell, they had obviously fucked last night so God only knows what "number" of kiss they were actually on, but it was only the second one he could remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trunks was _immensely_ glad that he had been raised to always double down when in trouble. Gohan's hand was cupping his cheek, continuing to wipe away the last of the moisture from his tears. His other hand rested lightly on Trunks' hip; while his tongue probed every crevice of his mouth. This was too good to be true – any second Gohan would realize just what he was doing, Trunks thought to himself... But after a minute, they were still kissing – and Gohan's hand on his hip was sliding over his ass. No. Fucking. Way. Trunks jumped a little in shock as Gohan's hand squeezed. Those dark orbs looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry" Trunks said quickly, "you just surprised me, that's all." He paused, not sure how much to say, but Gohan interjected.

"It's ok... I'm not really sure what I'm doing ... I just wanted to kiss you again, and decided to go with it – I know it sounds a little crazy coming from me, but, God Trunks, I'm just so fed up with basing all my decisions on what I think _other_ people would want me to do... I've got no idea what it is _I_ want, what _I_ like … and honestly, the more I kiss you, the more I feel kind of jilted that I can't remember last night. Yes, I know, I never would have admitted it before, but I do."

"You never would have ended up in bed with me before" Trunks quipped gently, emboldened by Gohan's reaction.

"Well, yeah, you've got a point there... but on the flip side, that decision wouldn't have been based on what _I_ wanted" Gohan said seriously.

"You can keep kissing me, if you want to..." Trunks teased again, trying to bring his focus back around.

Gohan smiled warmly in response, leaned in, and pulled their bodies together so their skin was touching from knee to chest. Trunks took this opportunity, with just the tips of his fingers, to explore all the marks he had left on that pale skin. Gohan broke out in goosebumps, and he began to grow firm between them. Trunks was halfway there himself, getting lost in the intensifying assault of Gohan's tongue on his mouth. Their hips were gently rocking against one another now, neither one slowing their explorations, until finally Trunks pulled back and stood up. He stretched a hand out to Gohan, still lightly panting, and pulled him up as well.

"Let's take a shower – my knees are killing me on this tile..." Trunks whispered into his shoulder while placing a kiss on it.

"Shower sounds good."

Trunks smiled and began turning on and adjusting the water. Gohan ran his hands through Trunks' hair as he did it, pulling it all back from his face and just stroking it in gently.

"Is that something you wanted?" Trunks said to him with a grin.

"Yes" Gohan answered breathlessly. He let the hair fall back as Trunks stepped into the streams of water. He reached a hand out for him; a look of anticipation in his eyes as Gohan stepped in.

"Let's see if we can't get all that glitter off."

"Trunks?"

"What?"

"I know this is a bad idea – do you?" Gohan asked softly.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, "we both know this is crazy."

"No Trunks, that's not what I mean. I mean out of all the responsibilities that I have, this is probably the single most sure-fire way to fuck everything up – family, friends, job, all of it – on top of getting hurt. Being with you, doing _this_ right now, at this stage in my life, is a horrible idea. God, I have issues you can't even begin to guess at yet; so trust me when I say, this is doomed to end in a flaming _bonfire_ of embarrassment for both of us – but I am being just that fucking selfish right now. I don't care if everything I used to always listen to says this isn't right, _I want_ to know what sex with you is like, what having someone like you belong to me is like, so I'm basing the entirety of my decision right now, on that."

Trunks was quiet for a moment, then handed him the shampoo.

"I've got my own issues too you know, just as much to lose... maybe more..." Trunks said.

"But it's not as fucked up for _you_ to do this with me, as it is for _me_ to do this to you" Gohan replied.

"Is that because this some sort of revenge thing, where you just want to get back at her and then you'll never speak to me again?" Trunks asked.

"No, if this was revenge I'd have fucked you years ago" Gohan stated bluntly, (Trunks rose an eyebrow at that, but let him finish) "I just pretty much feel like I'm using you, because I can't possibly see how the rest of the world will let this happen."

"Fuck them, this is whatever we say it is, not them."

"You say that now..." Gohan sighed.

"I mean it" Trunks replied.

"When I was a boy, I was in love with the future version of you, Trunks. We never got the chance to be together, but every time I look at you, I see him. Though I never knew him half as well as I do you, I've still held him in the back of my mind, all these years. So you tell me, what do you think that makes this?"

Trunks had heard the story of his future self (personally he considered it more of an alternate reality now), but this was definitely a new twist on it. Well, if Gohan wasn't going to pull his punches, they might as well both come clean... Trunks died a little inside to admit it, but his main experience with real feelings of 'love' had been rejection as well...

"Gohan, I've been in love with Goten since I was 15, but he never felt the same way. All my life I've hoped and wished that he would come around, that he would realize that he loved me too, but he wouldn't. After he married Valese, I really tried to let it go, but the jury's still out on weather or not that actually happened ..." Trunks looked down and paused for a moment, and when he looked up again there was a fire in his eyes, "Goddammit, we're both going to hell for this and we know it, no matter what we 'call' it, is that what you want to hear? Just fuck me against the wall already."

Gohan was dumbfounded – but pleasantly so. He couldn't help smiling and chuckling a little at the response he had elicited from the younger man.

"It does seem a little weird that you'll be thinking of someone else the whole time," Gohan said as he pulled him close, "but, I guess my confession wasn't too far off from that either... Though, technically, he _was_ you.."

"Think of him? The hell with that," Trunks said, "I was more hoping you'd fuck the memory of ever having wanted him right out of me."

Gohan grinned totally inappropriately as he pushed Trunks to the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Their lips locked as Trunks' back hit the slick surface. Gohan couldn't believe how much it turned him on to be doing something so completely messed up... Maybe he really had 'lost' it or something... Oh well, he really didn't want to think about it too much right now... He used his knee to spread Trunks' legs a little, then grabbed one and pulled it up over his own hip. Trunks was not about wasting time here either, and lifted the other to mirror it. He used his arms on Gohan's shoulders to get the leverage to position himself correctly, leaving himself wide open below to whatever Gohan wanted.

A shampoo coated finger teased him deliciously as Trunks moaned into Gohan's mouth. When it slid inside him, there was a good deal of soreness; but thankfully no immediate pain. Trunks rubbed his rock hard arousal against Gohan's abs as they groaned and gyrated. After the second finger began widening him, Trunks could feel the twinge of pain, but was way too turned on to say anything. Gohan squirted a blob of shampoo into his hand and began working it over his own manhood.

Trunks let out a small whimper when the head of Gohan's cock broke through that small ring of muscle. Gohan pressed him to the wall a little harder as he slowly thrust himself up and into Trunks' waiting body. It was so tight he had to fight for every inch to yield to him, and the heat that accompanied it was unreal. He opened his eyes when he heard Trunks swear softly.

It was usually kind of hard to tell a look of pleasure from one of pain in bed, but Gohan sincerely hoped the one on Trunks' face would lessen in a minute, because it was obviously pain. Gohan stopped, engulfed in that maddening heat, and waited for a signal or word or something, to say it was ok to proceed. After a moment Trunks opened his eyes and looked directly into Gohan's; rocking his hips slowly to give permission, then he closed his lips over his in a passionate kiss.

Pleasure filled moans floated on the air now as their bodies merged together. Gohan was totally lost in the sensation of fucking Trunks, it was all heat and blood and power. Trunks had sunk his teeth into Gohan's shoulder again, re-opening the wound there as Gohan re-opened him with every pumping thrust. God, he could do this for hours – for the rest of his life – just live in this shower and make those little noises escape Trunks every time he thrust up.

After what felt like an eternity of that slow, slick invasion, Trunks couldn't take it anymore.

"Gohan, please, harder..." he begged.

"You've got to be pretty sore Trunks, I don't want to over do it..." Gohan moaned without changing his pace.

"What ever happened to both of us knowing this was a bad idea?"

"That doesn't mean I want to cause you physical pain."

"I'm a half-alien super being just like you Gohan, you won't break me."

Gohan quickened his pace a little in response, just testing the waters, but it wasn't enough for Trunks.

"Damn it Gohan, I want you to fuck me already" he moaned, and then leaned in close so his lips brushed over Gohans' ear, "fuck me like she would never let you."

Wow, deja vu... Trunks could have sworn that he'd seen that feral look in Gohan's eyes before...

"Just remember, you asked for this" Gohan growled against his neck as his power began to rise. But all thought was driven out of Trunks' mind when his upper body was slammed back against the wall and he was FUCKED. Trunks couldn't respond, could barely breath through the force of being slammed into again and again by Gohan's hips. A shout of pleasure erupted from him once he adjusted.

"Ghahhh!...uhn...uh...ahhh!...gods!...aaha...G-Go...han!..."

Gohan's ki was making every touch seem magnified somehow; sex with a regular human had never been like this. The tingling pleasurable sensation he had come to associate with it was a pale comparison to the intense, almost electric feeling that shot through him now.

Gohan wrapped his hands around Trunks' hips to keep them just where he wanted as he pounded into the younger man. There would be bruises to add to their litany of decorations after this. He had powered up so far that Trunks had to go SSJ to keep up with him, or be torn in half by his engorged member trying to push him through the wall. He felt the skin on his neck breaking as Trunks' teeth breached him again. Gohan grunted obscenely as the thread of pain mixed perfectly with the pleasure pulsing through him, making his power spike. That much power spilling around them was making the tiles start to crack, and the spraying water of the shower began rolling off the sphere of their energy like it was hitting a pane of glass.

Gohan pulled his power back down a little to keep from destroying things, but plowed into Trunks even harder to make up for it. He slammed into him again and again and again, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Finally that glorious ass convulsed around him, and Trunks' fluid shot out over his stomach and chest as he screamed Gohan's name. That scream, combined with the constricting muscles of Trunks' orgasm, pushed Gohan over the edge. With a few more trusts, he filled Trunks' ass with his seed, burying himself as deep as he could one last time before sliding to his knees on the floor.

They both lay there panting, still wrapped around one another, until Trunks noticed they were turning prune-y.

"All right we need to hurry up and actually wash this time" he said jokingly.

"I can't believe there's still hot water" Gohan noticed.

"Yeah, this hotel has tank-less water heaters in their suites" Trunks informed him.

"And you know that off the top of your head why?" Gohan teased him.

"Hey, I've always liked long, really hot showers-"

"And sex in them?" Gohan whispered in his ear... Trunks grinned, and lost his train of thought again as Gohan's lips suckled his ear. They finished showering, and both found they were a little less apprehensive about heading back out to the room and dealing with the disaster they had left behind them.

"I can't believe that just happened" Trunks said as he casually looked around for his clothes, checking Gohan's response out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know... I guess embarrassment of the _other_ incident doesn't seem as bad knowing we both actually wanted this part of it..." Gohan mused, looking for his pants. When he found them, he realized they were going to have a problem.

"Crap, now this, I'm totally blaming on you" Gohan said, holding up the front half of his slacks that had been ripped in two.

"I told you not to wear that suit" Trunks grinned at him lasciviously. Gohan couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm not walking out of here naked, Trunks... Since this is your fault, you can give me your pants and see how you like it" Gohan half teased / half threatened...

"Easy there, no one's going to be waking out naked – I'll call the concierge and have them bring up something, they have a couple of those "clothing boutique" things down in the lobby."

"Ok, but if it's only designer-type stuff then you're paying for it. I'm pretty sure I didn't tear my own pants off" Gohan laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trunks ordered a couple outfits, as well as two of everything on the menu for room service, and then went out into the "social room" area of the suite, looking for Gohan. He was sitting on the cream and gold colored sofa, completely naked, reading a stack of papers intently. God he was a beautiful man...That raven hair, and dark, smoldering eyes... His creamy skin looked liked it _belonged_ lounging unclothed in the lap of luxury... Trunks didn't normally get the opportunity to just look at him openly – they were always around other people. He usually would just push those thoughts away, not daring to give into something even more unattainable than Goten had been.

It seemed like there should be guilt or something, staring at Gohan this way after spending all his life twisted up over Goten... but every interaction he had with Gohan recently made him wonder more and more if all his angst hadn't been misplaced as a teenager. Trunks knew he was still considered young by Earth standards, but all of them had been through so much more than normal humans that he felt a hundred times older than other "young adults" his age. But Gohan understood what it was like to have the weight of the world thrown on your shoulders while still just a child. Goten always glossed over everything serious that happened to them – deep inside, he was just a lighthearted kid, while Trunks was more prone to the "brooding prince" aspect of his own nature...

Gohan could feel Trunks' gaze like it had a physical weight to it... He hadn't acknowledged his presence at first, waiting to see how long the younger man would stare, but he since he was done reading the sheet of paper, he decided to hazard a glance in his direction. What he saw took his breath away. The young demi-Saiyan stood there completely naked, lavender tresses falling seductively around his shoulders... His eyes burned with a broodingly possessive light, and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest. No one had ever looked at him like that before; like worlds would crumble and dynasties fall before anything got in the way of them... It was fucking hot. His heart actually flipped a little skip in his chest as their gaze met.

"Damn" Gohan breathed... Trunks smiled, and a cocky grin began to replace his serious demeanor, but Gohan broke the eye contact and looked at the floor.

"What?" Trunks asked, uncrossing his arms. Gohan peered back up at him, with an intense look on his own face this time. He leaned back against the couch and flung his arm over the edge of it as he spoke, the papers he had been reading falling to the side.

"Do you remember what I said about having barely known him, yet carrying it around, this little secret inside me, all these years?" Gohan questioned him calmly.

"Yeah, I remember" Trunks answered flatly...

"Well," Gohan sighed, "it just hit me that there's an incredible potential for me to become _completely_ obsessed with the real you now that we've decided to do this..." He looked at him levelly, but his gaze changed from calm to mischievous as he watched Trunks stalk across the room and lean over him. They kissed gently at first, but it deepened quickly as Trunks straddled his lap and Gohan slid his hands up over that juicy ass. They made out like that for a good twenty minutes, just exploring each others' mouths and massaging each other here and there.

Trunks was starting to get hard again when room service knocked on the door. Damn. He only opened it wide enough to let the parcels pass through, but he gave them a conspiratorial wink as he thanked them and shut the door.

"We probably don't have time to get into anything more before the food starts arriving anyway" Trunks said with a sigh as he threw a pair of pants to Gohan. They both dressed nonchalantly, having to go commando since the shop didn't carry any sort of undergarments... At least their shoes were in a pile by the door & they wouldn't have to go barefoot.

Trunks picked up the papers on the couch, figuring he knew what they were already, and found that it was indeed the paperwork declaring him and Gohan "husband and wife" & it did include the address and instructions for annulment on the back. Perfect, according to this, they still had another 4 hours before the place closed – more than enough time to eat and make it down there. Trunks called to verify the information was correct, then called the hanger to let them know when they planned on leaving – it takes a couple of hours to fuel up a jet and get all that pre-flight crap done with, after all.

The food finally came, and the spent the rest of the time eating and making non-critical conversation. When they were done, check out went smoothly, and they managed to make their way down to the court house without any trouble. There was a line for annulments. Sighing, they joined the queue, knowing it had to be done and there was no way around it. After 45 minutes, and some only slightly embarrassing affidavits, they were single men again. The officer who was guarding the door of the building smiled smugly at them as they left.

"Like it never even happened" he said with a wink. Gohan winked back and slipped his arm around Trunks as they passed, grabbing his ass in full view of the cop – which just made him laugh. Gohan decided he liked the man.

Once they were aboard the CC's private jet, watching the strip fade away beneath them, Gohan decided it was time to talk about a few things. He went over and sat in the seat directly across from Trunks, keeping the polished mahogany table between them.

"We need to talk"

"Ok, so talk"

"Pan's championship is tomorrow – I'd like you to come with me to it, but I'll understand if you don't want to" Gohan asked.

"Well, tell me why you want me to go, and then why you think I wouldn't want to" Trunks countered, leaning forward on the table.

"First off, I enjoy your company. All my family will be there, and I don't really feel like putting up with them, but I'll have to, and you would be a great distraction. They'll all find out about us eventually anyway, so I don't see any point in hiding it. Secondly, _she_ will obviously be there – I think that issue speaks for it's self. As to why I think you wouldn't want to... I'm just not sure where your comfort level is yet, and I don't want to presume you're ok with jumping in 'socially' just because you were 'physically'," Gohan elaborated.

Trunks smiled at the "jumping in physically" comment.

"Sure, I'd love to go – I have to admit I'm really glad you want me with you, and I think you're right about not being able to hide... Personally, I'd rather just get it out there and deal with it since we're both on the same page. If we're apologetic about it, the press will just rip us apart" Trunks responded.

Gohan reached out and took the younger man's hand across the table, squeezing it firmly. He smiled, but a yawn escaped him involuntarily.

"Maybe we should try & rest during the flight. By the time we get back it'll be early Saturday morning anyway, and who knows how much sleep we actually got last night..." Trunks suggested, yawning himself. They stretched out and made them selves comfortable, sleeping almost the entire flight. When they woke, the captain was announcing landing in 30 minutes, and the edge of the sky was just beginning to grow pink over West City. Trunks' stomach rumbled loudly as he stretched.

"First order of business, breakfast!" he said with a grin. Gohan smiled. If they could just ignore the media frenzy, and somehow make their families understand, and get over their past issues, they might have a chance at this actually working... He had been left by Videl over two years ago now, it had just taken this long to get everything settled and haggled over – so it wasn't like he hadn't had time to let go. Trunks had opened up to him a little bit about his feelings for Goten, but although he and Valese been married for over a year, the look in Trunks' eyes had said there was still pain and quite a bit of loss there.

He didn't have time to think about it anymore at the moment though, because all of a sudden they had landed and were taxiing down the runway. A limo and a very familiar teal hair cut were waiting for them on the tarmac. As they came down the stairs toward her, she held up a hand as if to silence them, speaking first.

"Just tell me you didn't marry a stripper, Trunks" Bulma said in a semi-joking tone.

"He tried to, but I was able to sort him out" Gohan said with a laugh before Trunks could speak. Trunks turned to him, grinning.

"Hey, he was really hot, ok?" Trunks winked. Bulma rolled her eyes and held up a stack of three different tabloids, fanning them in Trunks face.

"I can see that" she said seriously, "just please tell me you got it annulled already."

Trunks' eyes widened only slightly at seeing that the "news" had beaten them home... He flipped through the newspapers quickly, just checking for photos and skimming any relevant captions. Gohan looked a little pale, but determined. He needed to stop underestimating these vultures, they would do anything, exploit anyone to make a quick buck. One of the "publications" had done a side by side spread shot of him leaving the courthouse Thursday from the divorce, with one of him and Trunks dancing shirtless on a table with three "actual" strippers. The theories they purported about what had "really" happened with his marriage would have normally made him see red, except he wasn't so sure anymore that there wasn't the slightest grain of truth there...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bulma wasn't mad, she had a certain tolerance built up for Trunks' shenanigans, she seemed more worried about Gohan than anything. He assured her he was alright, but she didn't look convinced. In the limo she finally addressed Trunks, "I can't believe you just took off with him, alone, to Vegas, while he was in such a vulnerable state." Gohan bristled a bit at the "vulnerable" accusation, but let it slide for now.

"I asked Goten if he wanted to come, but he didn't think it was a good idea" Trunks replied.

"Oh really, and what, pray tell, did _you_ think it was?" she shot back.

"A bad idea" Trunks said while looking Gohan in the eye knowingly. Gohan snorted out loud at that, and they both burst out laughing. Bulma looked back and forth at them, old "experienced" enough to know that she was missing something that she would never be filled in on... She sighed and decided to leave it alone then; that Gohan was even able to laugh about it spoke volumes anyway.

They parted ways with Bulma once they got back to CC; wolfing down a breakfast that would have fed 15-20 normal humans before heading over to the World Martial Arts Tournament grounds. Due to it's continuing popularity, they had kept the different divisions for children and adults, and children always started first in the early morning. The place would be crawling with reporters, but hopefully most of them would be doing their jobs and interviewing the contestants...hopefully. They managed to make it to the front entrance unhindered, where they found Pan still in line for sign-ups with Videl and her new "lover". Gohan only nodded to them before dropping to one knee in front of his daughter and pulling her into a big hug. At 9 she was not too old for a hug from her daddy, so she squeezed him back with all her might.

As he pulled away, he checked the look in her eyes, glad to see there that she didn't know, hadn't seen or been told (which would have been by her mother, unfortunately) about what had happened over the last few days with him. He wanted to be the one to tell her first, in his own words, before her mind could be poisoned... He drew a deep breath and told her calmly that he had started seeing someone new (her eyes lit up); and that he wanted to have this talk with her now, even though it was right before her tournament, because he didn't want her to be shocked or hurt if she found out from someone else that it was Trunks (her eyes were confused now). Gohan stopped, giving her a moment to gather her thoughts, then continued on.

"You probably are going to hear about, or see some things in the papers that are not very nice about Daddy and Trunks, and I just wanted to make sure you know that no matter what happens in my personal life, I will always be your Daddy, and always be here for you. I love you so much honey, I just hope you're old enough to understand that this doesn't affect my love for you at all, in any way" Gohan's eyes were watering fiercely as he finished, but he managed not to openly cry. Pan was quiet while he spoke, but opened her mouth as soon as he was done to ask questions.

"Why are you seeing Trunks? He's a boy Daddy..."

"Well, because I like boys honey" Gohan said simply.

"Oh, ok... I guess I get that – I like boys too" Pan replied with a giggle. Gohan smiled nervously, glad her first reaction was accepting, but sooooo not read to deal with the implication that she was noticing boys now herself...

"God, I should have known you were some sort of fagot from the beginning" Videl sneered at him with her arms crossed. Pan just blinked at her mom, and Gohan told her to go ahead and move on with the line, and that they would catch up with her in a minute.

"Not in front of Pan, Videl, that was uncalled for" he said.

"You're fucking another _man_, and you're going to have the nerve to tell me what's uncalled for?" she replied.

"Who I choose to share my bed with is no concern of yours anymore" he replied back, trying to remain calm and letting the _obvious_ retort go unspoken. When "lover boy" decided it was his turn to speak up though, it was the last straw.

"I guess that explains why Mr. Nerdy Weakling couldn't keep his woman, he was a fag the whole time!" the asshole chuckled. Trunks stepped in between them and Gohan, putting his hands on Gohans' arms and pushing him away with the same motion.

"Don't" he said curtly, "he's not worth it, there's too many witnesses." Gohan seethed for a few minutes as they laughed and then went on their way; Pan was done registering now. She waved to her Dad as she bounded away to the contestants area. Gohan waved back, but his smile fell as soon as she turned around.

"How am I supposed to keep them from ruining her?" he whispered.

"You'll find a way – it helps that she has your heart Gohan, she's not like her mother" Trunks tried to comfort him. Gohan was extremely thankful for that comment, and he pulled Trunks into a quick embrace there on the sidewalk. Trunks couldn't resist and gave him a quick kiss and a wink as well, and they started into the tournament grounds. As they passed the booth for the adult sign ups, which was deserted now that the time was almost up, Gohan paused to ask the attendant if a Son Goku had signed up yet. Puzzled, Trunks watched as Gohan was told no, and then signed himself up.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked rather forcefully.

"Just following a whim" he said.

"Well hell, I should sign up too then, just so you have some real competition" Trunks motioned with a laugh, but Gohan stopped him.

"No, no, that's ok, that's kind of the point."

Pan sailed through her championship, just as everyone had known she would, and was grinning broadly as her grandfather handed her the first place trophy. Gohan's entire side of the family was there, cheering loudly. None of them were the tabloid reading type though, so he and Trunks sitting together drew no attention on that front. There were a few of the usual platitudes exchanged about his divorce, but Gohan made it more than clear that he did not want to talk about it, by refusing to talk about it. Once the Junior Division was over, they all headed out, not bothering to stay for the rest of the show since it was just going to be a bunch of lame humans competing.

On their way out of the grounds Gohan stopped, asking Trunks if he wanted to go back and get a beer – and the two of them waved goodbye to the rest of the Son family; Trunks taking the hint and not saying a word until they were gone.

"What was that all about? Huh? Why didn't you tell them you had entered after all?"

"Because I didn't do it for them, and I'm tired of dealing with the incessant prying that comes along with them. I guess I know my mom means well after all these years, but right now it's just getting on my nerves."

Gohan hadn't brought any clothes to change into, but he didn't seem concerned about it, breezing through the preliminaries still wearing the jeans and dress shirt he had left the hotel in. He looked damn good in those designer threads to honest, and was turning a few heads with his casual confidence and attire. When the announcer called up "Son Gohan" for his first center stage match, he waved and smiled to the crowd; then promptly knocked out his opponent with one punch as soon as the gong rang. The crowd loved it. There were 16 competitors in the top tiers, as always, which meant that the wait time between fights (for Gohan) was longest between the first and the second tiers.

When round two came around, Gohan was no longer smiling or waving. He walked on stage with determination, and pulled a repeat performance. The crowd went ballistic. It seemed like they would be upset that the match was so short, but watching a man Gohan's size take out a hulking mass like his last opponent had been in ONE shot, was definitely a feat worth seeing. On top of being knocked unconscious, the force of the single kick had sent him skidding backward to fall of the edge of the platform. Gohan simply turned around and walked calmly off the stage.

By the time time round three was over for Gohan, as instantly as the first two had been – whispers and murmurs where all that greeted his victory, and Videl was finally beginning to question the wisdom of pissing off the man who was once the boy who saved the world... Pan still cheered loudly for her Daddy's every win.

As round four was being announced, all the TV news stations had caught up and done their homework, airing hastily thrown together montages of whatever they had been able to find on Mr. Satan's former son-in-law. Most of it was dirt already dug up in the divorce, or stray photos from the internet; only one channel was showing any information on the past few days' activities, but they were toning it down since this was a family broadcast event. Round four came and went the same as the others, quiet stare, one punch, lights out – Gohan hadn't even broken a sweat. In reality he was using more of his concentration to keep from killing the poor guy than for anything else.

Now came the intermission before the "big" fight between the challenger and the reigning champ, Mr. Satan. By now, all the air waves, even stations that had not been covering the World Martial Arts Tournament before, where showing those instant replay clips and theorizing about what the hell was going on here. Most had caught on to the events that had transpired in the last 48 hours as well. Mr. Satan, for the first time in his life, declined an interview. It was just before that moment that the gang had turned on the big screen TV over at CC; the bar-B-Q they had planned after Pan's win having been rained out. Seeing Mr. Satan decline to talk about anything instantly caught their attention, and seeing the replay of Gohan's stoic gaze sent chills down the spine of more than one of them.

A chattering buzz had settled over the stadium by the time Gohan was set to take the stage for the last time. Hercule was of course announced first as reigning champ, but the applause sounded distracted. When Son Gohan was announced, it was into dead silence. He walked up the steps and onto the stage with a blank face, but a fire in his eyes; his arms were crossed and chin level. The starting gong sounded into the echoing silence, but Gohan just stood there. He made no move, didn't even blink, as the crowd of thousands held their breath with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The change was not something that a normal human could have noticed or felt, when Gohan's power began to flood the stage. A few whispers were beginning to be heard among the audience as the air around Gohan sizzled with an almost electric charge. Then his power started arching around him, and the tiles of the stage crumbled under his feet. Chunks of debris and dust began to whirl around in the tornado of ki. As the spectacle continued, a crater formed beneath him as the air became too thick with power for physical matter to handle – he didn't fall into the gap though, he just floated above it, staying in the same spot the entire time, staring Mr. Satan down.

Goku, Goten and Vegeta all turned their heads from the screen in front of them to briefly stare at the spot on the wall that would have been a direct line to the beacon of power that Gohan was setting off right now. When they turned back to the screen, a wider angled shot was being used, and they could see Trunks standing off to the side of the ring – a very concerned look on his face. Goku instantly IT'd to his side, leaving the others behind in his rush.

"What's happening?" he asked Trunks.

"I'm not sure..." Trunks said hesitantly.

Neither of them expected Gohan to hurt Hercule, but Gohan's display was becoming unnerving. Just as Goku was wondering if they would have to intervene, Gohan smiled and began moving toward his opponent. Hercule didn't run, he only flinched when Gohan's feet hit the edge of the crater and started walking toward him. There was no point in defending himself, in doing anything really, if Gohan had decided to end it all right now. His little charade had been an unspoken weight between them the entire time Videl had been married to him, but even with that he still liked Gohan much better than the punk his daughter was currently seeing.

Gohan stopped a few feet in front of Mr. Satan. He was actually looking pretty relaxed as he grinned broadly and held out his hand, still lighting up their quadrant of the universe with his power. Hercule looked down at the hand, confused for a second, then reached out to shake it as offered.

"Thank you" Gohan said softly. Hercule nodded his head, and Gohan kept genuinely smiling as he let go of the handshake, turned around, and walked off the stage. Trunks breathed a huge sigh of relief. He and Goku both followed after Gohan as he headed backstage to the contestants area.

"Are you ok, son?" Goku asked him straight off.

"Yeah, never been better Dad" he beamed as he pulled Trunks over to him for a kiss.

"Oh... ok, well, yeah... I... see... I guess I'll just catch up with you guys later then!" he said in an embarrassed squeak as Gohan slipped his tongue into Trunks' mouth. Gohan didn't stop kissing him until he was sure his Dad had IT'd back to where ever he came from.

"What was all that about Gohan?" Trunks asked to be let in...

"Let's just say I've recently realized that I never could have dealt with all this as a child – The things that come along with the 'recognition'... I just wanted to let him know there are no hard feelings... Really!" Trunks looked at him skeptically, but trusted him.

"And what about kissing me like that in front of your Dad?"

"Oh, that – I thought you said we weren't going to hide?" Gohan replied with a mock sheepishness.

"Not hiding, and flaunting, are two different things" Trunks retorted. Gohan grinned evilly at him.

"Oh God, now what?" he pretended to be perturbed by Gohan's attitude.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about not flaunting in front of _your_ Dad later..." Gohan winked. Trunks groaned louder than he needed to about being dead men, but didn't let go. As a heard of reporters made their way backstage and over toward them, Gohan took off running around the corner with a laugh, pulling Trunks behind him. Then they quickly took off to the sky before anyone could catch up with them, heading home toward the dark and thundering skies with smiles on their faces.

The End


End file.
